


Good Morning

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humorous Ending, Lazy Mornings, Naked Cuddling, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Pietro, and Wanda don’t want to get out of bed. By the end you’re laughing hysterically and scared Clint.</p><p>Originally posted on tumblr here: http://sassy-0-dinosaur.tumblr.com/post/136090888590/good-morning</p><p>AU where Pietro didn’t die. Everyone is in the tower and happy. AND there is no Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER "x reader" fanfic ever!!! Hope you enjoy!

You woke up early. Really early. Wanda laid on top of you, still asleep, her breasts pressed against yours. You felt Pietro breathing on your feet at the end of the bed. Ever since he was shot, and almost killed, during the battle of Ultron he didn’t like to leave Wanda’s side. He really only ever let your two have time alone if it was an anniversary or you were having sex; and even that took some convincing.

A shiver ran down your spine as Wanda’s breath danced over the skin of the crook of your neck. Her legs were on either side of your body; she covered your torso with her own. Wanda’s left arm was under your right. Her other arm was on top of yours. Your fingers were intertwined and pressed against your cheek. Your right hand was absentmindedly drawing patterns on her naked back and thighs. Even with her brother in the room, Wanda was never one to sleep with clothes on. She preferred just underwear, no bra, and maybe a tank top. You, on the other hand slept in long pajama pants, a t-shirt, and fuzzy socks.

Wanda took a deep breathe in the crook of your neck, signaling that she was waking up. You sleepily rubbed her back, encouraging her to wake up before one of the other Avengers came to wake you guys up. All the muscles in her body tensed for a second before releasing. Wanda sighed and pressed her face deeper into your neck.

“Good morning ‘Y/N’” Wanda mumbled, her accent was always thicker in the morning.

“Morning Wanda”. You giggled slightly when she nuzzled and kissed your neck. Your fingers intertwined a little tighter as you gave her the same treatment. You kissed her neck, making her giggle as well. Wanda squirmed a little, causing the soft blanket covering her bare back to fall onto the floor. Your head fell back against the pillow as she made a squeak-like noise and her cheeks became a rosy color. Using her powers, she retrieved the blanket and wrapped it around the two of you.

“There” She said, leaning in and kissing your sweetly. Wanda laid her head down on your shoulder, smiling as she did so.

A groan snapped both of you out your sleepy haze. Pietro moved your foot away from his face and sat up. “What time is it?” He asked while stretching, his accent as thick as Wanda’s.

You turned your head towards the alarmclock. The time read ‘6:37’ so your rounded up. “6:40” You replied through a yawn.

“No!” Wanda whined “They’ll be here soon!” she pulled you closer to her naked body, not that it was possible for your to get any closer.

“I don’t wanna get up!” Pietro groaned and flopped onto his back. He pulled a pillow onto his face and groaning loudly. You and Wanda laughed at his childishness as he stood up and started going through your shared dresser. The three of your shared all of your clothes; you and Wanda were about the same height and build. Pietro did, however, wonder why he never had any t-shirts in his drawer.

“Pietro, please hand me a shirt.” Wanda said while wrapping the blanket tighter around herself.

“Bra too?” He asked without any embarrassment. It amazed the Avengers how close and open the three of you were with each other.

“Yes please” Wanda sat up, still straddling you, and situated the blanket to wrap under her arms. She stretched the arm you’d been lying on to help it wake up. The other one moved to swipe a piece of hair from your face.

Suddenly a t-shirt hit the side of Wanda’s face, knocking her over; almost off the bed, and interrupted your intimate moment. A bra landed on your stomach as the three of you began to laugh uncontrollably.

Pietro fell to the floor, howling with laughter and holding his stomach. Wanda was still half on top of you with her hair everywhere as she tried to hold in her laughter. You laughed and threw the bra at her, earning yourself a playful glare that only made you laugh harder.

Clint opened the door and started to walk in, but stopped, “Alright kids. Get up-.” He was met with three sets of surprised faces. Then all of a sudden you , Pietro, and Wanda howled with laughter again. Clint looked at the three of you with confusion and suspicion before he slowly walked backwards out of the room and shutting the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Pointers?  
> Compliments?  
> Questions?
> 
> ...???... 
> 
> Anything?


End file.
